Generally users of devices with electronic visual displays suffer from Presbyopia, due to error in their vision and wear spectacles with error corrected lenses when reading text or viewing images at close range. However, these glasses are worn intermittently and if a user unexpectedly needs to view an electronic visual display, reading glasses may not be conveniently available or the user may forget to wear it.
Typical content displayed in electronic visual displays comprises combination of text and or images with different sizes. A particular portion of the content may be readable at a particular level of vision-defect, however another portion of the content may not be readable. A user has to manually alter the size of text or images and adjust the display to address his/her reading difficulties, which is burdensome. Therefore, there is a need for method and device for controlling display of content based on refractive power capabilities of the users eliminating the need of wearing vision-correction articles by the users.